


Fidelity

by kenporusty



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Deleted Scene, not quite phobias but Liz definitely didn't think things through, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "deleted scene" in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/753520">Little Talks</a>. What was originally supposed to happen when Dean went to London to talk with Liz.</p><p>Or an alternate ending.</p><p>I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me after reading this.<br/>(also posted on my Tumblr but I decided I might as well put it here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics is from the original to set up the scene and provide overlay.

_“And then you show up at the door. I wasn’t expecting someone so,” she gestured vaguely at Dean._

_“You just gestured to all of me.” Dean said dryly, quoting a guilty pleasure movie of his._

_Liz smiled, “Someone like you. I thought I was going to drop dead. I tried to be happy for you two, I really did.”_

_She stepped off at Holborn station and led Dean up the narrow stairs, into the organized chaos that is London. They walked the blocks in near silence, Liz allowing Dean to rubberneck at such a wonderfully old city. Auckland was relatively new, it didn’t have the same centuries London had to build up, and the city didn’t feel the same. Edinburgh had an entirely different history than London and even those two cities felt very different._

_Dean felt at home, finally, in Edinburgh, but in London, he felt like he stuck out with his skinny jeans, bright plaid shirt, and a scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Especially with all the suits and smartly dressed people they passed._

_Liz unlocked a door and wound her way up a narrow stair to a third-floor apartment._

_“Tea?” She asked._

_Dean kicked off his shoes and set his bag down next to them._

“Sure,” Dean shrugged, looking around the apartment. Small but comfortable.

Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a large sitting room with a couch in front of a large-screen television, coffee table between, and a kitchen off to the side. Two laptops perched on a wooden desk against the far wall, and a breakfast nook carved itself a space by the kitchen, complete with a small table. The walls were bare white, but covered in various framed prints and theater posters.

“Make yourself at home, yeah?” Liz said from the kitchen.

“Can I help you with anything?” Dean asked, crossing into the kitchen.

The contrast between comfortable lived-in feeling and the empty sterility of Graham’s home bothered him a little bit.

“No, I’ve got it,” Liz turned to him, flashing a bright, if slightly faked, smile.

“Sure,” Dean glanced around before crossing back to the couch, dropping into the deep cushions with a sigh.

Liz followed shortly with a tray with the mugs and a plate of biscuits. She set the tray on the table, sat down, and offered Dean a mug.

“So I asked you down here because I wanted to talk to you, and I couldn’t do it around my da.” She said softly, long fingers stroking brightly pattered porcelain.

“What could you possibly talk about that would leave you uneasy in front of Graham? He’s the most relaxed man I’ve ever met this side of New Zealand.” Dean asked.

“I wanted,” Liz started, choked a bit, cleared her throat, and tried again. “I wanted to offer you something. Something that would probably upset my da pretty badly.”

Dean remained silent, raising his eyebrows and giving her a “do continue” look.

“If things don’t work out with my da, I wanted to offer you a place here.” She said quickly.

“In London? Why would things end so terribly that I would need to move to the other side of the country?” Dean sounded aloof, but something inside him nibbled at the back of his mind.

“Not in London. The physical where doesn’t matter. I wanted to offer you a place here,” she took his hand and pressed it over her heart.

Dean recoiled immediately, pulling his hand back.

“Wait, wait. What the fuck? You barely know me and you’re saying you want me to leave the man that I love for his _daughter_? Do you realize just how discomforting that idea is?”

Liz’s eyes hit the floor, “I know it was a stupid idea.”

“You’re fucking right it was a stupid idea,” Dean stood up, putting the mug down rougher than necessary. “One, I’m dating your father. Dating. Not just some fling. Not just some office romance. Do you know how much the idea of dating my partner’s daughter squicks me out? Two, I’m not exactly a two lover sort of man.”

“Dean, sit down,” he was pacing and making her nervous. She curled up on herself on the sofa.

“Maybe later,” Dean waved her off, continuing to stalk around the small apartment.

“I was just giving you an option. In case things went south. We would love to have you.”

“ _'We'_? Who the hell is ‘we'?”

“My,” Liz’s voice cracked. “My girlfriends, Siobhan and Kerri.”

_“Girlfriends?”_

“Is it really that horrible?” Liz crossed her arms over her chest, slipping into defensive mode.

“That you are in love with two people, no, that’s not horrible. More power to you. Where I take an issue is that you just invited someone in a happily committed relationship into another happily committed relationship without asking first. A person you barely know. The first time we met was at the dinner, and we haven’t talked all that much. Not to mention I haven’t even met Siobhan and Kerri.

“Plus you never asked about my preferences. You don’t even know if I like girls. You’re just running on assumptions that I have a penis, thus somewhere in my mind, I like vagina.”

“If you’d stop fucking flipping out on me and let me talk then you’d find out that I want you to come to dinner with us tonight to meet them.”

“You know what would have been better? Invite me out to dinner and THEN ask me to join, ask me what I think, ask if I’d be willing to give up the love of my LIFE for you and them.” Dean was pulling his shoes back on, not looking at Liz.

She got up off the sofa, “don’t leave, Dean, I’m sorry.”

He heard the tears threatening and he winced, but straightened up, “I have to. I can’t be around you right now, not until I cool down, and I stop being fucking pissed at you. Next time you pull this stunt, be a little more,” he paused for a second, “thoughtful of the person’s already existing feelings.”

Liz grabbed his jacked and pulled him in, pressing her lips to his. Dean froze, eyes widening. He grasped her upper arms gently, pushing her away as easily as he could, disentangling her hands from his jacket.

“That won’t help anything,” he said. “In fact, it might make it worse. I’m sorry, Liz, I can’t be the person you want or need.”

The door slammed. Liz leaned against it, sinking to the ground, tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she fumbled for her phone to text Siobhan.

Dean mirrored the motion, but remained standing, sighing as his mind cleared. He would talk to Liz in a couple days. He pulled out his own phone, dialing Graham.

“I’m using the corporate card I still have, yeah, you never asked for it back. I’ll call you when I land in London. I’m flying back. I really don’t want to talk about it.” He talked as he walked.

The cool air helped him clear his head, but he wasn’t ready to turn around and talk things through with Liz.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not putting this as part of the PA universe collection. I'm not putting this as a chapter two of Little Talks.
> 
> This is purely stand-alone.
> 
> I am posting this and then it will be buried because I could not handle myself after I wrote this. Proud that I wrote it, yes, but this Liz is just entirely wrong.


End file.
